On the Take
by mightygupo7085
Summary: What happens when you uncover deep dark secrets in your family?
1. Chapter 1

Nikki and Nora are the property of Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros. Television. No infringement intended.

Co Authored by Docwho2100

Authors Notes: These are the unbeta'ed chapters. I will sometimes use derogatory speech in my stories because that would be what the characters would use in those instances. They in now way reflect my own personal opinions or beliefs. There is bad language in this story.

On The Take

Jimmy Bianchi watched the two vice cops walk towards him, needing their... fix. He smirked. "Took you two long enough. The boss' son was picked up by your boys not far away from his drop point. He was in the middle of his fucking dinner with his lady friend enjoying his meal, when your fucking buddies came in. Didn't even get him a chance to finish his dinner, and take his lady home. I tell you no fucking class, you blue boys have. Needless to say, a couple of hours after the drop, the Boogalee* was picked up and decided to squeal a little bit. Now what the family would like you to do is to make a liar out of the little fuck. Make sure that nothing incriminating can come back to the boss' son. Just make sure that they don't have the evidence to support a little lying fuck. Capiche."

"Where's the money?" Wayne asked, resting his hand on the end of his billy club.

Jimmy took the money out of his side pocket, in a plain brown envelope, its thickness plainly visible. "You mean this envelope I found."

"Take it, Delaney," Wayne said.

"You got it, Morgan," William Delaney said, reaching out to take the envelope from Bianchi. "Pleasure doing business with you, Bianchi," He said, putting the cash in his inside pocket of his black leather jacket.

"We expect this to be taken care of or the boss will find others who can get the job done. This one is important to him as you can imagine," the Italian said seriously. "You have to make sure this fucker doesn't have enough to get this to court."

"Don't worry. We'll make sure that it doesn't go anywhere. No evidence that he was the drop man, then he walks. Easy as that," William said with a shrug as he check the security of the envelope, missing the look that passed between Bianchi and his partner.

"Yeah, Bianchi. Chill. This won't make it to court." Wayne Morgan said quietly. "Tell your boss to put his mind to ease."

Delaney and Morgan turned and headed back to their unmarked car, while Bianchi got into the back of the limo. The two cops watched it pull away. Delaney shook his head in appreciation at the Rolls Royce limo. "Sleek and elegant, with more curves than a $1,000 hooker. Speaking of which, did you see Nora's partner, Nikki Beaumont. Shit I'd like to stick it to her."

"She is a councilman's daughter, and a fellow officer. What makes you think she would let you stick it too her, and that you wouldn't get fired even if she did? I like my job and her daddy has a bit too much political pull for my tastes. He could have your badge as a dining table center piece if you fuck with his daughter and he doesn't like it," Wayne said in his monotone.

"Whatever, look I promised Bobby that I would have a drink with him tonight at the bar. Want to come with and blow off some steam?" William asked getting into their car , He took out the money, counting it out, then handing his partner half of the $2,000 Bianchi had given them.

"Sorry, I have an errand to run tonight. But here, go and have some fun. Buy a round for you and Bobby on me. And tell your mom I'll be there for Sunday dinner this week and thanks for the invitation," Wayne said, handing Will a twenty back from the stack of bills. "I'll drop you off at the station, or would you prefer the bar?"

"The bar, I can catch a ride from there," William said, smiling. He had enough now to buy his family's Christmas presents with this last bit of cash. His mom was getting that China pattern she had always wanted this year, and his baby sister was getting the best bottle of Bourbon he could find in Nola.

Twenty minutes later William was sitting in the bar, laughing and pounding Bobby on the back. "I told you micks were not known for their horseback skills in the old country," he poked his baby brother on the dark lump now gracing his forehead.

"Ow, stop it you turdlinger, or I will bust your ass," Bobby said jerking his head away. "Shit it's last call already. Where were you? You didn't get here until last call.".

"I had some police business to take care of, you know real cop stuff, not cleaning up horse poop off the sidewalk," William said, giving Bobby a noogie.

"Watch it, Billy. I will sic Daisy on you and she will leave horse poop on your head," Bobby chuckled. "Look why don't we go over to my place and we can finish up there? I can call Bernie and see if he wants to join us."

"Ok sounds good, but Bernie no can do. He is at the firehouse tonight. How about Betty?" William asked.

"No, Nikki and her are doing a stake out, so it looks like just two of the 4 B's are available tonight. And you know Nora will kill you for letting out her middle name in a cop bar," Bobby laughed. "Let's go."

After they paid the tab, they walked down the street, Bobby's small apartment a few blocks away. "Speaking of Betty, her partner is quite the looker," William led in.

"Um... yeah. I guess," Bobby got a little wary, giving his brother a sidewards glance. "She is very pretty. But you know, Nora is protective of her partners, and even more so of Nikki. I know where you are going with this, and don't."

"What, you would think Nora would like to have her partner in the family. They are very close, so it's like gaining a sister if we hit it off," William looked at Bobby.

Bobby started feeling a bit hot. He hated this, and wished Nora would just come out already. Damn this was getting awkward. He couldn't lie well, probably one of the reasons he would stay in mounted throughout his career. "I just don't think Nora would like us hitting on her partner," he said, truthfully, although for some reason it felt like he was being dishonest. ~Damn you Nora Betty Delaney.~

William paused, studying his brother. "Well I am going to ask her out. I'll stop by Nora's house after she gets done with her stake out and get Nikki's number."

"You don't want to do that, Billy. Just, please leave it alone," Bobby said, not wanting Nora to have to go through an intrusion by a Delaney yet again. It was bad enough when he had walked in on the two of them. ~Nora why do you give a fucking key to all the family. Any one of us can walk in. Stupid blonde move.~

"Ok what is going on, Bobby? You are acting very defensive and weird. Do you want to ask Nikki out? Or do you two have a thing? If you do, just tell me and I will back off. Maybe I could be your wing man?" William said.

"No... NO I do not have a thing for Nikki," Bobby said, wishing that he hadn't drank so much with the bang on the head he had taken.

"Then what is the problem little brother?" Will asked.

"Nothing," Bobby said.

William sighed and put him in the head pincher maneuver he had used when they were kids. "You know this is going to make you faint," William said, popping his brother's head with the arm not slowly cutting off Bobby's air supply.

"Cut it out, you asshole," Bobby was hitting him wherever he could land it in this position. He swore that he could out maneuver pretty much any bad guy he had ever collared, but with his older brothers, they still could twist him up to where he was ineffective. One of the reasons he always sought out Nora's friendship when they were kids; something that continued today as he was closer to Nora.

"Tell me," William said, "I'm not going to stop?"

"Damnit!" Bobby was turning red. "Promise you won't say anything."

"Of course."

"Nora and Nikki are partners. Like really partners. Nora is in love with her, really really in love. It's a beautiful thing to see. But you can't tell anyone that you know," Bobby said, feeling guilty, but at the same time wanting Billy to see the love that Nora held in her eyes when she looked at Nikki if she didn't think anyone else was watching. And he was often watching, happy that his sister was happy finally.

"What?" William said, pulling back. "Betty? Little Betty likes skirts?"

"Please, Billy. Don't judge. I have never seen her happier than I have ever since Nikki Beaumont came into her life. Don't be an ass," Bobby said.

William sighed and shook his head. "I'm not. It just, took me by surprise is all. Although... she always could out run and out shoot most of the boys that we brought around. You're right though. Who am I to judge."

"She really is happy, Billy," Bobby said, pulling his brother into a manly half hug.

"That's all I ever wanted for my baby sister. So how did you find out?" At Bobby's blush, William gave a wicked smile. "This sounds like a story I have to hear. Let's get to your place and you can tell me over a beer."

*Boogalee – derogatory slang term for a Cajun. Possibly from a bastardization of the French word for feces.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki and Nora belong to Warner Bros and Nancylee Myatt.

Co-wrote by Docwho2100

On the Take: Chapter 2

"Gah, it smells," Nikki gasped, waving her hand in front of her face as the tow truck's winch began to roll, pulling the car from the water. A slurpy sucking sound echoed across the crime scene as the vehicle pulled free of the mud and muck.

"Oh that reminds me, we have been invited to a seafood fest this weekend," Nora said as she moved to the side to allow a few of the uniforms to leave, the young rookies looking very green around the gills.

"This pungent odor is making you think of eating seafood?" Nikki asked as she placed a hand on her stomach, the brunette starting to look as ill as some of the rookies.

"Oh no, the sound. That's the same sound as when I slurp out a good crawdad."

"Oh gawd," Nikki made a choking mewing sound as she stepped to the side, turning from where the beat up Cadillac was being set down. "You know, Nora, why don't we let the M.E. and his crack team do their magic while we check in with the Uni's and scout the perimeter?"

"That means your partner is fixin' to add to the junk in the canal," Charlie said as he breezed by the detectives, already moving on to bark out orders to the waiting forensic team.

"I am not," Nikki said defensively, trying to quell her slight case of nausea.

"Are too." Nora could not resist prodding, her attention as much on the car as her partner's unhappy state.

"Fine, if I say you win, does that mean we can move downwind?" Nikki looked hopeful, her hand still covering her mouth and nose.

Nora relented. "Alright, but it means you are buying rounds tonight."

"Tonight?" Nikki's quizzical look produced a reciprocal scolding look from Nora.

"Trivia night at Ace's and Kings. We are up against the 5th Ward."

"Oh shit."

"You forgot."

"I did not forget, I just..."

"Forgot," Nora emphasized her ribbing with a sharp poke to Nikki's side.

"Well, maybe, you know how I am..."

Nora rolled her eyes heavenward and shook her head, sidestepping as the EMT's were bringing a stretcher and body bag toward the car. "Yes, but how you can rattle off certain fashion, geography and assorted facts, I will never know. It is the only reason you are on the team."

"Well, certain things just stick better than others," Nikki tried to look apologetic. "It's why we make a good team; we complement each other's strengths and weaknesses. I will make it up to you later." Nikki sealed her promise with the sexiest leer in her arsenal.

"Ah the snapping sound of latex gloves on a muggy afternoon, just what I love to hear," Nora called out as she and Nikki headed into the morgue.

"And here I thought it was the sputtering of a crabbing boat heading down the water," Charlie answered back as he came over, taking off the gloves he was wearing and disposing of them. He moved to the sink to wash his hands. "Why do you only visit me when you want something?"

"Who said we want something?" Nora fired back.

"Well, if you don't, my apologies and I will just be on my way. Trivia night is calling."

"We didn't specifically say we didn't want something," Nora rushed to reply, not certain if the redhead was teasing.

Charlie caught Nikki's eye, winking, then sobered as he looked back to Nora. "See, abused and underpaid. Well, if you want something, then I expect something in return."

Nora folder her arms tight across her chest, glaring at Charlie.

The M.E. affronted a sympathetic look as he turned to Nikki, hoping to find help. "The bribe can be dropped off later..."

Nora took a menacing step forward, her movement arrested as Nikki laid a hand on Nora's shoulder. "I will buy first rounds tonight."

"See, communication and working together, I help you, you help me." Charlie sifted through books and papers spread out on a counter, pulling a red folder from the stack.

Nikki rolled her eyes, chuckling as she stepped forward to take a folder that Charlie offered.

"I've only had a chance to do prelim on the body they pulled from the drink. I've had a full house the last few days. I think the weather is turning up the foul mood meter for folks."

"What'cha got so far," Nora asked trying to peer over Nikki's arm at the report.

"Bullet to back of the head was the kicker," Charlie began, looking over at the drawers where the body was housed. "I am looking at close range based on the singed hair. There is bruising on the knees, the kid was kneeling I'd wager, hard to tell with the water damage. I am looking at probably two or four days ago for time of death. Oh and there is a little odd item." He wove in-between Nora and Nikki to point out a specific line.

"Index finger is missing?" Nikki looked up, perplexed.

"Sliced clean off; and I do mean slice not cut, very smooth, very professional."

"Index finger," Nora leaned against a table, tapping her lips as she thought about that. "Index finger..."

Nikki pursed her lips, waiting for Nora's Epiphany. "Charlie, will you be able to narrow down the time of death? It might help with our searches."

"I might. I do have some tricks up my sleeves," Charlie waved his hands like a magician.

"Well when you pull the rabbit out of your as..."

"Hat, give us a call," Nikki cut over Nora, giving the blonde a scolding "behave" look.

"You're durn lucky she saved your... hat." Charlie shook a finger at Nora, his mustache twitching as he tried not to laugh. "I might find your lab needs and such shifted to the bottom of the pile."

"Two against one, no fair," Nora gave a mock huff of defeat. "Fine, I will play nice." She plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face and batted her eyelashes in a winsome way at Charlie. "When you have the lab results, give us a call, pretty please with sugar on top."

"Lord Nora, that's going to give me a heart attack," Charlie looked horrified, taking a step back.

"See, you do catch more flies with sugar than vinegar," Nikki chimed in, grabbing Nora's upper arm and pulling her toward the door. "Thank you Charlie."

"Of course, see you gals later." He waved as they left the lab.

Nikki and Nora burst out in giggles, their timing in perfect sync as they headed down the hall.

Once outside, Nikki pulled her cell phone out, hitting a speed dial number. "You really should not pester Charlie so much. He might make good on his threats some day."

"Riiigghht. He'll pull them out of his…"

"Nora!" Nikki reprimanded Nora. "Oh, no, sorry Darius," she glared at Nora once more before turning her attention to the phone. "I have an itch."

"I might be able to do some scratching. Just tell me what and I'll see if anything is buzzing about. What is paining my favorite lady, well besides a certain blonde."

"I do not need to start scolding you too, do I?" She rolled her eyes as Nora stuck her tongue out, shaking a finger to try and get Nora to stop.

"Nik girly, just trying to lighten the mood. I'll leave it, well, for now," he chuckled as he heard Nikki groan in defeat.

"Alright, I'll take whatever peace I can get. Now then, got a new case and a few things for you to look into."


	3. Chapter 3

On the Take: Chapter 3

Nikki and Nora are owned by Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement intended.

"Hey Muszynski."

DEA Special Agent Sydney Muszynski looked up from the surveillance photos. Straightening, she grimaced as her back cracked; the agent at the door wincing in sympathy as the pop echoed around the office.

"You know, I left you two hours ago in that exact position, have you come up for air at all?"

"Two hours?" Sydney looked at her watch, grimacing as she noted the time. "I guess I lost track of time."

"This case is really pulling ya in?"

"Yeah. There are more names and connections here than I think anyone realized. My head is starting to throb."

"Well, may need to lay in some extra pain-killer; more photos and reports came in for you."

Sydney took the folder, opening it immediately. "How's your case going Jenstry?"

Agent Murray Jenstry leaned against the doorframe. "Not bad, pretty boring stuff, mainly going through old newspapers and lining up alibis."

"What, did you think this was all X-Files and Criminal Minds?"

Jenstry, blushed, pushing away from the doorframe, his hands digging into his steel gray pants. "Of course not."

Sydney never looked up from the report as a smile spread across her face, the tone of her fellow agent's voice confirming her accusation. "Of course not, indeed." She said as she flipped the page in the file, scanning the contents, wincing as a few names came up. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to rub away the headache forming between her eyes. "Speaking of pain killers..." she muttered, reaching into her desk drawer, grabbing the small bottle and popping open the top. She took a couple of the pills and threw them on her tongue, washing it down with now cold coffee. "Yuck." She said, putting her coffee back down.

"Well it was hot two hours ago," Jenstry said, chuckling. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a few names in this folder caught my attention. One of the problems of working a case from the old home town. Some of the names might throw you down memory lane. What is it they say, you can't go home again?" Sydney gave a dark smirk, then a heavy sigh. "I think I am going to have to this time."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's just a thing. I miss home. I lost things there; things that when I go back will remind me how much I miss them," Sydney said, glancing at a few photo's on her desk. She reached out and grabbed one of her as a teenager in her lacrosse uniform. She kicked her feet up on her desk as she stared at the photo. "Some days I feel too old, to have ever been this young." She tapped the side of the cherry wood frame with her finger, her short, well manicured nail making a dull clicking sound.

"Don't we all? Is there anything I can help with?" he asked.

"No. This is something I have to work out for myself. Thanks. I might take a break, go and get some fresh coffee, read over the files, make a few phone calls to some old friends of mine still in Nola. That is if they are still talking to me. I haven't been the best about keeping in touch," Sydney admitted.

"You still got family down there?" he asked.

"Not by way of blood, no. After I finished my senior year of high school, my mom and family pretty much packed up and moved to Minnesota, while I went to Udub on scholarship. My mom was Minnesotan and still had family there, and after my dad died..." Sydney said with a shrug. "There were a few that were very much like family." Sydney put the photo back down. "Sorry, I... need to get back to work and then decide how I want to approach the boss man about this."

"It's cool, Syd. I'll come back by in a couple of more hours. Make sure that you're not in the same spot again," Jenstry said with a wave and then he was gone.

Sydney opened up the file again, reading over some of the information. "Fuck!" she muttered to herself as she realized that she was going from the frying pan and into the fire.

A few hours later -

Sydney gave a mental sigh as her boss looked over the files and folders. Not wanting to give him any reason to nix her on this plan, she'd offered very little explanation and now waited with baited breath.

Agent Marris looked up. "You know this is a very bad idea. I shouldn't even be thinking of letting you do this."

"Yes sir, I know," Sydney said quietly.

"Syd, I understand. I really do. From everything you have told me, Joe Delaney is a damn fine cop, and a damn fine man. I know you feel like you owe him," Marris said.

"No sir, it's not a feeling. I do owe him. Sir, I wouldn't be sitting here today if it wasn't for him. He... was there for me when my dad couldn't be. He was the reason I stayed out of trouble, of why I wanted to be in law enforcement. And now I am working on taking down his son," Sydney looked at her boss, "I'm not asking to get him off the hook, I am just asking for the chance for him to come clean to us, maybe put in a good word for him."

"Does the phrase conflict of interest or personal gain ring any bells from the academy?" Marris asked as he ran his index finger along the side of his temple.

"I have the contacts, I've put the connections together and we both know this division could use a good catch right now the way funding has been going," she frowned as she noticed her superior continued to play with his sideburns, swaying with indecision. "Give me a few days? If I have nothing, pull me, discipline me formally and I'm done."

The fingers stilled their motion as Marris looked Sydney in the eye. "You're willing to stake your job on this?"

Sydney decided to choose silence as her answer. Something she'd learned from Joe Delaney. When in an uncertain situation, don't give them any help in deciding because usually you end up giving them ammo against you.

"Three days, I want reports every 12 hours, you fill out the travel paperwork and do not mistake this as a sign I like you," he smiled a little as he proclaimed the last. "I need results Muszynski. I do not want someone saying you are using this as a chance to visit home. I do not want someone shouting favoritism. And I do not want to find myself trying to dig out of hot water. If any of those occur, I will offer you to the hellhounds, understand?"

The agent nodded, knowing full well he meant everything he promised. "I'll bring in the paper work before I leave the office today," she said standing up.

"By the book, Muszynski. I know of your sympathetic leanings on some subjects. I hope this childhood mentor of yours is worth it," Marris said as Sydney turned to walk out. He watched her pause and turn, a dangerous gleam in her eye. He sighed and backpedaled a bit. "I am not saying that you are not a good agent, Sydney. And I know why you sometimes feel the way you do on some subjects. Hell I admit I have never known anyone who died like your father did."

"Sir, I have never let a few of my personal feelings stand in the way of doing my job. In the end, if he doesn't bite, I will personally nail his ass to the wall, and send him up the river," Sydney kept her voice even and calm, but a hint of steel could be heard behind her words. She didn't need this conversation right now, not with this next few days coming up for her. "It will be by the book, sir." She opened and then closed the door behind her, controlling the urge to slam it like a five year old.

Marris shook his head and realized that he could have handled that one better. "Good show old man," he chastised himself.

Some time later-

Sydney stood in front of her half packed suitcase not really feeling like doing this chore, but for too long she had pushed herself to not procrastinate, because of her job. She finished packing add a couple more business suites, an extra shoulder holster, and a few sweat pants for sleeping and running. Deciding that she deserved a little break before starting on her toiletries she paused and went over to the window, watching as the steel gray city below.

She wished Marris hadn't gotten to her like that, but she knew that partially it was her own fault. As much as she tried to hide them, to bury them deep, sometimes she couldn't keep personal opinions from being known. She didn't know if it was her expression, her eyes, her voice, or what it was, but it always seemed to give her away.

Sydney traced a finger along the edge of the window, feeling the melancholy trying to overtake her. She knew that she needed to feel it, to embrace it, but she didn't have time. Maybe she would stop by Sheila's, and stave it off with a quick fling before she took off. She walked over to the corner of her room where she kept a lacrosse stick and ball.

Hoping to get the blood pumping and her mind off what was bothering her, she did a few stick tricks, thinking about her options, finally deciding what she wanted to do. Replacing the stick she quickly finished packing and gave Shelia a call. The voice on the other end of the phone was friendly, understanding and agreeable. The agent hung up, putting the final touches on her packing.

Finished, she moved out the door, pausing to look over at the photos on her bureau. A picture of Joe Delaney and her at the Boys and Girls club stood in front, another picture of her in lacrosse gear beside the photo of her and Delaney. But this photo was different from the one in her desk at work, there was another girl was beside her in the picture.

~Will you both forgive me?~ she thought to herself. Shaking herself from her thoughts she went out the door, and locked it behind her, turning her thoughts to Shelia and the woman's generous assets.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki and Nora are owned by Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros. No infringement intended

Chapter 4.

Nora leaned back in her chair, rubbing at her eyes as she tried to stave off the tired feeling that was beginning to invade her system. Well, not so much tired as weary. "I am not sure if I can take much more of this," she proclaimed to no one specific, still rubbing at her face, idly pushing her nose back and forth with her index finger as she continued to procrastinate in returning back to reading over old cold cases trying to find a possible similar M.O. to their most recent case.

She leaned her head back, scooting down in the chair enough so she could prop the back of her head on the edge of the chair, the blonde able to now scan the ceiling. "You know, there are really icky brown stains on the ceiling. Hmmm, if you stare at them, it's kinda like looking at clouds. You can make out little shapes," she lazily held her left index finger up, beginning to trace assorted shapes in a drunken, wavering motion.

Georgia came in and saw Nora looking up and tracing something. "What are you looking at?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out what the blonde woman was doing.

"It kinda looks like a pair of handcuffs," Nora leaned in and pointed it out to Georgia. "That side slightly more undone."

Georgia looked for a second and then made out the shape. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to Delaney. "Yeah, I see it. How about that one? It kinda looks like a Kevlar vest," she pointed it out to Nora.

"Hey that looks like a bunny," Lawrence said coming on the other side of Nora after watching the other two detectives.

Nikki came out of the bathroom noticing a group of people around her partner's desk; all of them looking up and pointing. She quickly looked up to see what was wrong and found them looking at nothing. She gave a quizzical look as she walked across the room hearing words like; 'cow', 'army man', 'beignet', and 'pile of poo'. "Do I even want to know what is going on here?" she asked Nora, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nora looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Um we were finding shapes in the brown stains in the ceiling. You should give it a try. Come on."

"No," Nikki said shaking her head, looking over at Johnston who was currently sitting in her chair. She gave him a look flicking her eyes between his ass and her chair, nodding her approval as the detective got up and moved back to his own desk. Nikki continued to shoo people away as she reclaimed her seat.

Once the crowd had dissipated, Nikki placed her folded hands on the desk and leaned in on her forearms towards Nora's desk. "Well, I hesitate to mention this as you look as if you are so deeply involved in the case details," she paused and batted her eyelashes as Nora gifted her with a grumbling frown, "but while I was checking to see if lab reports had come in, Darius called. He might have something for us."

Nora's frown evaporated as she leaned forward. "No cemeteries or other creepy places, right? That butcher shop we met him in last time," Nora shuddered a little, "I really don't want to know how he knows these people."

"A little cow brains and you go all green. I mean you can handle those," Nikki made an ew face, swallowing hard, "little things from the sea and yet seeing some internal organs..."

Nora held up a hand. "While I use to rule the "What's grosser than gross" game at St. Aggie's, I am declaring this a tie, truce?"

Nikki puckered her lips a bit. "Deal. But, since no lab reports yet, shall we go see what Darius might have for us?"

Nora stood, her fast reaction causing the papers on her desk to flutter and scatter about. "Save me from this paperwork nightmare and I will do anything you want."

"Anything?"

Nora paused, catching the evil glint in Nikki's eye. Not about to give in, she adopted a bit of a cocky stance, accentuating each letter as she spelled the word. "A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G."

"I shall collect later," Nikki gave a breezy reply and grabbed her purse, turning on her heels, a swing to her step as she headed out of the squad room. Nora allowed her self a few seconds of silent admiration of Nikki's fine form and curves before grabbing her keys and following after.

Nora looked around the small coffee shop, assessing the crowd. "Are you sure this is the right place? It seems so..."

"Normal," Nikki finished Nora's phrase, adding a chuckle as well. "Well Darius doesn't spend all his time in graveyards, when he was younger he spent quite a bit of time on yard lines." She looked over at Nora's stare. "He played football in high school, Sug. Don't you think he has told me about his glory days of gridiron combat?"

"What position did he play?" Nora asked.

"With an ass like that..." Nikki started.

"Not helping," Nora said feeling a small flare of jealousy work through her.

"Tight end, sweetie," Nikki said with a wicked grin. Nikki started walking to the corner. "There he is in the corner. Come on, let's not keep the man waiting. Hey Darius."

"Hey, my two favorite ladies. I hope you wanted a latte," Darius smiled at the women.

"Oh a mind reader. Thank you," Nikki said picking up one of the lattes and blowing on the hot liquid.

Nora reached out and grabbed her own, inhaling the wonderful scent of coffee and steamed milk. "Yes, thank you. Anything good for us?" she asked.

"Oh I have some information, about a Caddy coming up out of the drink. Seems there was a young cajun in the car," Darius said.

"Something like that. Is that all you got?" Nora asked. "Nothing more interesting?"

"So you want to know about the execution?" Darius teased.

Nora and Nikki both placed their arms on the table leaning forward.

"Thought that might catch your ears," Darius picked up his coffee, testing it before taking a small sip.

"Charlie was thinking there was a systematic method to this murder," Nora offered.

"What do you know about Bianchi?" Darius asked, his face scrunching up a bit as he clicked his tongue, the drink still too hot.

"That nothing sticks, even though everybody knows he is not an honest business man. Drugs, women, any vice you can have, he can probably get it for you... That Bianchi?" Nikki questioned, seeing Darius nod.

"Did you find an X carved somewhere? Perhaps a body part missing?" Darius asked in a casual manner, noting a friend across the way, giving a silent hi and wave.

"Yes, what did you find out?" Nora began, halting, confused as Darius held up a finger.

"Excuse me ladies." Darius stood up for a second and went over to the lady.

"Is he always such the ladies man?" Nora commented as they watched Darius lean in and whisper something in the woman's ear; the whispered comment reciprocated by a giggle as the woman slapped Darius on the arm.

"What do you think?" Nikki could not help but grin at her partner, sobering her face as Darius gave the woman a kiss on the cheek and came back over.

"Sorry about that ladies," Darius said sitting back down. "The X is most likely Bianchi's mark, or maybe the mark of Bianchi's boss. Anyway, your boy was a two bit dealer, seems that his suppliers might be worried at what the boy could tell after he was picked up the other night.

"Smart, gets rid of the problem and sends out a message to all the other dealers to not screw around with the cops," Nikki nodded. "That makes sense, but what about the other?"

"I am pretty sure that is a message as well. Word on the street is that it was his trigger finger," Darius shrugged. "True dat?"

"True dat," Nikki confirmed. "What is the message though?"

"Or would that just be another calling card?" Nora mused. "That could be the trigger man M.O. Wasn't there a group of gangland killings about ten years ago with all of them missing their trigger finger?" Nora pulled out an ink pen and her pad and jotted down a note. She paused and then asked. "But would that be someone new trying to make it look like something old? Or the same old guy, or a new guy that didn't know about the old murders?" she tapped the bottom of her lip with the ink pen as the three sat in silence running over those thoughts.

"Well, I suppose that is something to follow," Nikki muttered before finishing off her drink. "We can review reports and see if any new information has come in from the lab."

Nora nodded and tucked her pad away. She pushed her chair back as she grabbed her coffee cup.

"Oh, ladies, one more thing," Darius was looking at his cup, tracing around the rim.

Nikki's nose wrinkled to the side as she watched the informant. She watched his shoulders hunch up a bit, the young man drawing tense. She held her breath knowing this was not going to be good.

"Word is Bianchi has gotten as far as he has because a lot of overlookin's going on."

Nora's brow drew down into a deep V as she tried to follow where Darius was leading.

Seeing neither woman's face blossoming into understanding, Darius continued. "Word is he's got cops on his payroll."

Nora's face darkened. "That's quite an accusation to go handing out."

"How many?"

Nora and Darius looked at Nikki, both surprised that Nikki seemed to accept the concept.

"I'm waiting on that information, I might be able to shake that out. It's going to take a bit of lubricant."

"You're talking dirty cops? Come on, everyone always complains about the cops when they don't like something," Nora grabbed the empty cups, her movements jerky and angry.

Nikki reached inside her coat and drew out a wallet. She counted the bills as she took all of them out. "Will this be enough?"

Darius hesitantly reached out, a dubious look on his face. "Nik, Hon... there's procedure..."

"Is it enough?" Nikki cut over the protest.

He thumbed through the bills, nodding his head. "At least to start the wheels."

"This is between us and no one else. No department record of this, you ok with that?" Nikki's gaze was intense and tight.

Nora was quiet, not sure what was going on with Nikki, but sensing enough not to try and interrupt.

"I can and will." Darius stood as well, tucking the money in his pocket. "I'll give you a call 24 or shorter, good?"

"Shorter is better and if more is needed..." Nikki left it hanging. "Thanks Darius." She turned then, heading out of the coffee shop.

"What was that?" Nora asked, watching Nikki heading out.

"I have no idea Nora. No idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki and Nora belong to Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros.

A little bad language in this one, and a little naughty. Alrighty then, on with the show.

On the Take: Chapter Five

Nikki woke up feeling a bit frisky as she felt the warm body of her partner next to her. The silky soft skin slid against her own as she shifted slightly, feeling the blonde's breasts press up against her rib cage. Remembering that Nora owed her "Anything", she smiled and rolled to her left side. "Nora," she whispered into a cute ear, following with a playful nip.

"Gah," Nora's voice was rough and husky as she drew in, trying to tilt her head against her shoulder to rub at the ticklish sensation. She rolled, pressing tight against Nikki as her eyes fluttered a bit, the blonde pulling to a wakeful state.

Nikki chuckled and kissed her way down the blonde's neck and over her shoulder, small licks and nips leaving tiny red marks along Nora's chest. She moved her left hand and traced lightly along the inner thigh until she felt soft blonde curls tickling her palm.

Her eyes snapped open, immediately drawn to the mischievous-filled brown eyes watching her. She opened her mouth to speak, only to groan instead as she felt the teasing pressure increase between her legs. She took in a deep breath, her mind grasping fully where she was, the realization spurring her to wrap an arm around Nikki's side and back, tilting her head forward so she could whisper, her lips brushing along Nikki's lips. "What are you doing?"

"Anything," Nikki whispered back, pressing forward and capturing Nora's lips in a heated kiss, while her hand gently tugged at the hairs between Nora's legs.

Any possible response was lost in the kiss, Nora twisting to better hold Nikki as she returned the kiss, savoring the sensation as she hooked a leg around the brunette, her hips pressing forward.

"Did you dream about me again? You feel like you are ready for me," Nikki whispered, somehow this morning it just felt right not speaking in a normal tone.

"Maybe," Nora replied, her lips crinkling to the side a bit as she could not resist teasing. "There was also this redhead..." she broke off, gasping as Nikki gave her inner thigh a pinch. "Ok, yes, yes, just please go back to what you were doing."

Nikki smirked. "Redhead, you know I had a fling with this redhead once," she said as she did indeed go back to what she was doing adding to the blonde's punishment.

"Ev.." Nora shuddered, exhaling as Nikki thrust even deeper, "il..." she managed to finish, her hand stroking along Nikki's hip.

"Crazy enough, I fell in love with this hardboiled blonde cop, and I never even think of going back to my flinging ways," Nikki said honestly. She leaned in and gave Nora another scorching kiss, not giving her partner any reprieve.

"I like you crazy," Nora managed, panting as she lifted her hips, curling her legs around her partner's slender form. She gave up trying to return the attention, wanting nothing more than to enjoy what Nikki was doing to her.

Nikki smiled as she rolled Nora on her back, so she could better control her motion, going deeper and faster. "I like you anyway I can get you." Nikki watched the emotions playing in her partner's eyes.

"Anyway," Nora echoed, her fingers twisting in the dark strands, pulling Nikki down, their lips meeting once again.

Nikki pressed against Nora, moaning into the kiss, sucking the blonde's tongue into her mouth, hearing the growl coming from the soft body underneath her. She knew from the sounds that Nora was getting close. There would be time for soft and sweet later, right now she wanted to hear her lover.

"Ni..." Nora bit off her exclamation, her hands clenching, holding tight to Nikki as her body shuddered; the release coming hard and fast.

Nikki slowed up, resting her forehead against her blonde lover as Nora held her tightly. She pressed her lips against the sweaty flesh. "Love you," she whispered, as Nora's body quivered underneath her. After a few moments she asked. "Am I too heavy? Do you need me to move?"

Nora shook her head. "No, please. Stay," she pleaded needing to feel the solid weight of her dark haired lover, keeping her arms wrapped around her partner, squeezing her close. Her eyes closed, enjoying this feeling of heaven as she held Nikki in her arms. "I love you."

Nikki let her lover hold her close as long as she needed her, and when Nora's arms finally loosened, she carefully moved to her partner's side and nuzzled her cheek down against Nora's shoulder. She slid her hand up and rested it on the blonde's stomach still feeling occasional twitches underneath her palm. She started tracing an A on the tight muscles, followed by a N. As she started on the Y, Nora's giggle broke the silence. "What are you doing?"

Nikki began tracing a T, "Anything I want Darlin'..."

Nora groaned as her cellphone rang, shattering the blissful afterglo. With a muttered curse, she began dragging her body to the nightstand, making sure to rub her body against Nikki, smirking as she teased the brunette.

"Delaney," she answered, recognizing Dan's number immediately. She listened for a few moments, grimacing. "Damn, I was afraid of that. I don't know yet, but it means something." She hedged slightly. "I will when we know something, Dan. Later."

"And who has put a most pensive look on your face?" Nikki asked as she pushed up enough to place a kiss on the corner of Nora's mouth.

"Dan. He confirmed our vic was picked up by the police a couple nights before he was murdered. A sweep in some club netted him and a few others, he had a minor possession. He also seemed to get out pretty fast."

Nikki's finger traced along the worry lines crossing Nora's forehead, moving then along the blonde's cheek and then following the jawline. "Well, if he was working for Bianchi..."

"You know, my brother works Vice. Maybe I'll stop by, see if he has anything that might give us, well, any direction seeing as we don't have much right now. Or maybe something came back on those stolen plates we are running."

Nikki said nothing, continuing to use the edge of her nail to trace along Nora's chin, taking time to carve around the cleft before drawing back up, running along the prominent cheekbone and then beginning to brush along the delicate earlobe. She knew she could mention what Darius was working on, but she had sensed that any path that put a tarnish on a shield was a touchy subject for Nora.

She'd seen how the blonde had always walked the line between duty and her family, personal and professional. She had been so proud when they'd had that Fischer incident, Nora taking a very hard route. That was part of the reason she wanted to look more into that angle; to help keep Nora from having to make hard choices or even just get crap from her family. She was painfully aware how families could cause as much pain as love.

"I'll review the reports, pull anything we have on Bianchi, see if we can make any sort of connection. You mentioned gangs yesterday with Darius, I can check into that as well. Although, I have this bad feeling either this case is going to go in the unsolved box or get sucked up by the feds who always take interest in certain cases and then we never hear from them again."

Nora's nose and lips crinkled to the side as she nodded at Nikki's plan. laughing then as her motion had caused Nikki's finger to hit a very sensitive spot right behind her earlobe.

"Glad someone is able to laugh that off," Nikki teased, her fingers working that spot now, the brunette found a guilty pleasure in seeing Nora's eyes flutter shut as she knew she was working the blonde up once again. She took great Southern Pride in finding every single one of Nora's trigger points and making sure she knew how to use them. She still had much to learn about her partner, but that was the wonderful, exciting, scary and beautiful part about loving Nora Delaney; the mystery was as enticing as the known.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Darius walked across the graveyard, seeing the woman he was looking for standing over a grave. "I'm mad at you," he declared, coming to stand in behind her.

"I'm sorry, D.," Sydney said quietly, not looking up from the tombstone.

"She is going to be furious with you," Darius handed the agent a silver flask, smirking when he saw her take a long pull of the whiskey.

"Well you know, I meant to write. You say to yourself, I'll write tomorrow, then tomorrow becomes next week, next week becomes a month, then you wake up and almost a decade has went by," Sydney said handing the flask back.

"Not buying it and she will not buy it. My best friend in the Muszynski family, your brother, still writes me letters. Well actually we email now, you know those little digital blips through a computer screen. Kyle is how we knew that you went to the DEA, after graduating from U of Washington with honors. I have to say that one surprised the hell out of me, you in the DEA. He says they hear from you during major holidays. Easter, 4th, Thanksgiving and Christmas, at least you are treating us like you treat your blood family."

Sydney sighed, reaching out and pulling the silver flask out of Darius hand and taking another drink. "I thought I was doing her a favor."

"Does that make sense?" he asked.

"Probably not, I was 18 at the time, D. It made sense then, not so much now," Sydney gave a sardonic chuckle, the laugh passing into a sigh as she saw the look on Darius's face. "It hurt. I was hurting bad Darius. I was watching my father die. She hurt losing her mother, and sitting alone in that big mansion on the hill, waiting for her life that was planned for her since she was born to begin. I just thought if... I just thought if we didn't have contact with each other it would not remind us of the hurt. That the hurt would stop."

"Did that work for you?"

"Not in the way I thought it would," Sydney admitted. "It still hurts, but it's like an old ache. Like an old break in a bone on a cold winter morning. I thought that distance would just make it go away."

"Life doesn't work like that Syd," Darius said shaking his head.

"No, it doesn't. The anger eventually went away though," Sydney gave a half smile. "Not sure it would have been as smooth a transition if I had stayed here. And I worried that she would never let herself go, if I was always around to be a fall back."

"Just be honest with her. Nik never was one to hold a grudge. She will take a few pop shots at you, and probably will make you go shopping with her," Darius chuckled.

"Save me."

"Nope, you deserve to have to spend a day with Ms. Beaumont. She did settle down, Syd. I don't know if she would have with you here or not, but there was still no reason to cut her out of your life. But to let you know, I understand."

"Really?" Sydney asked.

"No, but I am trying to make you feel better," Darius teased. "Seriously I do understand, and I am happy you called me. But honestly, don't think that you can waltz back into our lives, get what you need from us, then waltz back out. If you are just going to take what you want and leave again, then don't worry about calling the next time," he warned.

Sydney sighed, feeling so guilty, knowing now how badly she had hurt them. "I honestly didn't think that my leaving would hurt you two this badly. I screwed up. I..." she paused and thought about what he had said, asking herself a few hard internal questions. "I'm back, okay? I will at least keep in touch," she said looking over at Darius. "There's fresh flowers on his grave. I didn't put them there?"

"Nikki and I check in on him sometimes, and last week was dedication Sunday. You know how we Southerners are about our dead. Nikki got the arrangement," Darius answered the unasked question.

Sydney felt her throat choke up, not trusting herself to speak for a few, appreciating the silence that Darius afforded her. She hadn't really cried in front of people for so long, and didn't want to start back right here, right now. Finally reeling in her emotions she said, "Thank you," so softly Darius almost didn't catch it.

"It's okay," Darius said, putting his arm over her shoulders. "You know I still remember that day I as 10 and Borys taught me the secret galumpkis recipe. I still make them for my meemaw when she gets a "hankerin for that polish friend of yourns food," they shared a chuckle.

"His special sweet and sour tomato sauce," Sydney smiled slightly. "I still make them myself from time to time. When I have twenty hours to just kill, which is rare."

"You career women are all alike; always too busy to make a good home cooked meal," Darius teased, dodging out of range as she made a playful attempt to punch his shoulder. "Speaking of, is it business or pleasure that brings you to Nola?"

"Business, maybe with a side of pleasure. I am here looking into one of the local bad boys. We have been hoping that we could have time to take down the whole weed by the roots, but some things are happening now that might make us have to move and get a few key players but not get the root," Sydney sighed darkly. "What makes it worse is it is three years of work down the drain if that happens."

"What's the score, Syd?" Darius asked. "I might know something that can help you, I have my sources."

"I know, D. This one is bad. This one has the ability to get you hurt if you get involved, it has the ability to get a lot of people hurt if they get involved," Sydney shrugged as she stressed the word a lot.

"You're putting up walls, Syd. I know you think you can protect me, protect us, but honestly we are ass deep in the Nola anyways. You can't anymore protect us from Nola, than we can protect you when you go on your raids across the country. Besides, don't think Miss Beaumont will be happy if you come in and act like a fed asshole and take over a local case." Darius shook his head.

"I am a federal asshole," Sydney shook her head. "We're looking at organized crime syndicate that has a drug flow like the Mississippi after a good pisser. Right now we got enough on three Capo's in the organization. Bianchi, Vezzi, and Capizzano. We got enough on a ton of their underlings, but in this organization they take the oath to heart. We are having to do this mostly the old fashioned way because we can't get any underlings to turn states evidence. There is also DiSano, we can pin three hits for Capizzano on him, but Bianchi and Vezzi nothing, even though some of their underlings have been executed, we cannot figure out the trigger men. Then on top of that, there is the dirty cops making sure things get overlooked," with that she held her hand out for the flask again. "And since I am not on duty at the moment, I think I will take another hit off that flask, D."

Darius said nothing, just nodding, although the fact one of the names she listed just happened to be one of the names Nikki and Nora had been asking about earlier. To top it off, Syd was talking about a certain element in this case that had gotten his girls all shook up. He knew the N.O.P.D. needed a good cleaning and rattling, but he didn't like it when it hit so close to home.

"So who knows, by the time all this is over, D. Y'all may not want me back in your lives. This one is going to stink worse than a crawdad pot left out in the sun, and before it's over, heads will roll. That is why I asked to come. Try to clean up some of the collateral damage before it gets too big," Syd took another drink. "I have three days to try. Even worse, if I fail it will be my head on the chopping block as well. I am banking my career on being able to get someone to turn states. Oh God, I am so fucked."

"You got a place to stay yet?" Darius asked.

"Nope, just got off the red eye." Sydney answered.

"Come on then, let's get you home. Meemaw will love the company and seeing you again." Darius said pulling the woman into a standing position.

Sydney knew that she should refuse, but right now she was just too tired, too world weary, to say no. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

On the Take: Chapter 6

Nikki and Nora is owned by Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros.

Author Notes: Once again there is some course language in this story along with some derogatory words. This in no way reflects how I feel or believe.

Nora smirked as she walked into Vice and saw her brother, his back to the door. It was rare that she could get the jump on him. She made a shushing motion to a couple of the cops and slowly worked her way forward. She silently, reached out, goosing him on the ribs, laughing as he jumped, whirled around, and nearly caught her in the face with an elbow, Nora managing to sidestep out of the way to avoid contact.

"Hey, Billyboy," she said.

"Nora, I should kick your ass," Billy laughed, standing up and grabbing his sister in a half hug. "Want to grab some lunch?"

Nora considered, nodding her head at the idea. "Sure I got time for a hot dog from the cart," she thought it might be better to take the discussion outside; especially if what Darius told them was true. Not that she wanted to believe that there were dirty cops, but she knew deep down that cops were like everyone else; you had your good ones, your bad ones, and those in between. "I need to ask you a couple of things, off the record."

"So this is a business call, and not just cause you want to say hi to your big brother?" Billy gave her a mock look of disappointment.

"Well unlike some members of my family I am able to do multiple things at once," Nora teased back.

"Ok give me five minutes to finish this up, hit the bathroom, and then I am all yours Betty," he said, signing his name to his paper work before he got up. As William wandered down the hall, Nora slid into his chair and kicked a bag. She took a quick glance down the hallway then bent down and looked in the suspicious Christmas-y looking bag. "What have we here, Billy-boy?"

Inside was a box of china. She gasped, recognizing the pattern as one that her mother had wanted since they were kids, but her father found it impossible to afford on a cops salary with 4 kids. Hell she would be hard pressed to afford it with a dog, a cat, and an easy upkeep girlfriend on her current salary. She wondered how long William had been saving up for this, and how come he hadn't come to her and her brothers for help in chipping in.

Nora folded the plastic back over and then leaned back, realizing that she would not be winning Christmas present of the year award this year.

"Hey don't get to comfortable in my chair," Billy said coming back, pulling Nora up out of his seat and into a large bear hug.

"Ouch, let go of me you oaf," Nora said as she felt a couple of her ribs creak slightly under the pressure of his arms, the idle thought rushing through her head on how she might explain a couple of broken ribs to Nikki. As he dropped her back to the ground, she breathed easier, not only because suddenly air could once again re-flow into her lungs, but because she wouldn't have to see how her partner would react to said news.

"Let's go and get that dog," Billy said, pulling his sister after him.

They went out to the small cart located near the precinct. "So what's going on, Nora. You look tense."

"Let's take our lunch over to the memorial benches," she suggested, looking back at the police station. William followed her gaze and nodded his head, picking up on her reluctance. "Sounds ok to me," he waved off Nora as she began pulling her wallet from her pocket. "I got lunch."

He paid for the food, keeping to some basic small talk as they crossed the street, sitting down on a bench. "So, can I ask now what's going on?"

Nora sighed. "We pulled our vic, Gautreaux, out of the water yesterday, shot execution style. Three nights ago the vic was picked up in a bust. Seems like his pissed off the wrong person, which probably also happened to be his boss. He was a Cajun that worked for Bianchi. I was hoping you could keep your ear to the ground, and see if there was anything helpful you could give me."

William paused about to take a bite out of his hotdog. "Cajun? You said, three nights ago?"

"Yeah, do you know something?" Nora asked noting his pause.

"Not really. I wasn't on that bust, I think that was Gomez and Fredriksons' case. I'll see what I can find out for you, Betty," he said, as he pushed his growing suspicions into the back of his head knowing he'd need to wait until he was alone to look into it.

"Thanks that would be a big help, this one has me and Beaumont on edge," Nora said, carefully sticking to Nikki's last name around William, not sure if she could keep the affection out of her voice if she used her partner's first name.

"Yeah, I can see why. Drugs gang wars, the mafia, and drug lords who can work the legal system would have any of us on edge," William shrugged.

"I'll let you worry about all that, Billy. I'll just stick with catching who murdered a kid barely out of high school, even if he fell in with the wrong crowd, didn't deserve to die," Nora said, fighting to keep the bitter edge from her voice, "dealer or not, I still got to go and tell his mother about how we haven't caught who killed her son."

"Compassion for a dealer, what would Beaumont say?" William teased slightly.

"Stop it Will. I hope someone would have the same consideration if any of us, well... if someone had to go tell mom," Nora said quietly. As much as her mother and she didn't see eye to eye, the thought of what losing any one of her kids would do to Norma Jean Delaney put a cold knot into Nora's stomach.

"Ok, ok I can see your point," Will conceded, "it's hard for me since I have to deal with the drug end of it day in and day out. I guess dealing with what you deal with all the time, makes it all seem," he paused not knowing exactly how to finish.

"We are all the same in death. I see violent crimes all the time. Murder, rape, abuse... all the vics look the same, no matter their lifestyle or background," Nora's face held a pained expression as she spoke. Her phone rang, breaking the terse moment. She flipped it open seeing Nikki's number. "Sorry," she mouthed to William as she listened to her partner.

"Yeah. He's got something for us? Right. Be there 'bout half an hour. Right. Later," she said keeping her answers short to her partner. She flipped her phone closed. "I got about ten minutes before I need to go and meet up with Beaumont. Seems one of our informants has something for us."

William knew what Bobby had said about Nora and Beaumont, but from everything Nora was displaying, she and her partner seemed strictly business. He thought he'd see if he could shake her up a little. "So I was thinking, Nikki is single right?" he had never seen Nora's eyes narrow quite so far nor the green eyes flash quite so dangerously.

"Don't Even Think About It, William Patrick Francis Delaney," Nora said, her tone dropping ten degrees. "Not ever."

"What's with you, Betty? You act like you have a claim on her or something?" he said barely managing to contain his smirk as he could see Nora's hackles starting to rise.

"You know what father has always said; you should never mix family and your partner!" Nora snapped, then winced, realizing how hypocritical that was, but not knowing how to stop running away from this.

William knew he had her, smirking at the way she just fell right in. "Seems there is something to those rumors that have been circulating round the locker room 'bout Nikki Beaumont being a dyke. So who are you ashamed of, Betty, us or her?"

Nora looked in his eyes and she knew, he knew. A million emotions warred for dominance, but finally one won out. She turned on her heel and stalked away, throwing her half eaten hot dog into the garbage can, kicking her foot into the garbage can for good measure before she continued down the street.

"Aw come on, Betty," William called after his sister, the detective managing to keep from laughing out loud as the famous Delaney temper roared through his sister's veins. He watched as Nora stomped down the sidewalk to her car; slamming the door hard as she got in. Gunning the engine, Nora's car pulled out, tires squealing. His gaze followed her car until it disappeared, the smile fading as he pulled out his phone; now his own temper boiling up. He dialed a number, his gaze still staring down the street. When he heard the voice on the other end, his temper exploded. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me Gautreaux was dead?"


	7. Chapter 7

Same kuddos and nods as the last chapters. Thanks.

Chapter 7:

Nikki walked into the coffee shop seeing Darius in the corner booth waiting for her and Nora. She frowned realizing that even though she was ten minutes late, Nora wasn't here yet either. She walked over and sat down across from Darius, seeing an expression on his face that she didn't like. "What's going on, Darius?" she asked.

Darius looked up at Nikki and shook his head somberly. "The time is not right yet for everything to be revealed, Nik. Meemaw said that it will all become clear in the next couple of days, and that I can't change the nature of things," he sighed. "Nik there is something... I just..."

"What's the matter, Darius? Rarely do I catch you tongue tied," Nikki tried to sooth her friend, the normally unflappable young man looking tense and worried.

"Yeah, well it's not often that you find out that a Delan..." Darius paused seeing a very angry Nora whip open the door. "Later," he said cocking his head as Nora strode towards them.

Nikki turned and saw where he was looking, frowning, able to read her lover, feeling the rage coming off of the blonde in waves. She looked back at Darius and he almost imperceptibly shrugged his shoulders. Nikki knew that he was fixing to tell her something about Nora... no, he would have said Nora's first name, he was going to say something about a Delaney.

She slid out a chair for her lover to sit down, and looked over as Nora sat, continuing to scowl. "Hey, Nora, how was your talk with Will..."

"Don't, Nikki. Not right now," Nora snapped out, then turned and looked at her lover, her eyes asking for the forgiveness that her mouth couldn't say at this moment; forgiveness not only for snapping, but for also not defending Nikki to her brother, for not protecting the brunette's honor. She had just stood there, silent, letting William call her lover a dyke, and she let cold fear out win her sense of decency. Did she truly deserve Nikki? After today, she would have to say no, she did not.

Nikki didn't say anything, keeping her gaze on her lover's eyes as she slipped her hand in Nora's, giving a small squeeze before looking up at Darius. He had closed off even more. ~What the hell is going on today?~ she mentally asked herself, glancing between Nora and Darius.

"Ok Gautreaux, made a bad mistake for a dealer," Darius said matter-of-factly. "He was picked up and pointed to Vincent Pignetti as his supplier. His father..."

"Owns a summerhouse three doors down from my Father's," Nikki supplied.

"Ok why do you need a summerhouse in the same town you live in?" Nora asked petulantly. "So is he filthy rich or obscenely rich? And just how many of his lawyers are going to try and bust our ass just because we are conducting an investigation."

Darius paused a moment and looked between Nora and Nikki, and seeing Nikki's almost imperceptible shrug, he went on. "Well yeah, not the brightest thing in the world to implicate Anthony Pignetti's son as your supplier, even if there is a good possibility that he is."

"Especially when Anthony is planning on running for office next spring," Nikki supplied. "At least that is what Daddy told me over dinner a couple months back."

"Figures. Guess this time we get a crooked politician to start with, instead of having to wait until after they are in office to go bad," Nora snarked, leaning back in her chair.

Nikki gritted her jaw but didn't say anything as she realized that Nora didn't even realize how things that came out of her mouth sounded sometime. "Anything else, Daruis?" she asked, her voice tight.

"About our vic, no," Darius said.

"Well then guess we are done," Nora said pushing her chair back and started walking away. "You coming?"

"Actually Nik, could you stay a moment longer. I need to talk to you about the money you gave me."

"Fine, meet you in the car," Nora said, stalking off.

"God, give me strength," Nikki said, taking a couple deep cleansing breaths. "What is it, Dar?"

"I got some information, about the cops," Darius said quietly. "A few names popped up, one of them that did was William Delaney. He is on their payroll. And now, from what you two said, he knows that you two are working the dead Cajun kid."

Nikki's eyes widened at the man's implication. "Are you sure?" she suddenly felt this day go from bad to worse.

"99%. What's more..." Darius paused torn between his loyalties. "I can't say more at the moment, but I will say this. Feds are watching this one, and if things go downriver, we are going to be up to our asses in Uncle Sam's boys."

Nikki groaned as she realized that the day had just passed worse and landed in the 5th layer of hell. "Please tell me that for now they are still in Washington."

"I know for a fact one Fed is already in town," Darius said.

"And you have ripped me out of the 5th and took me into the 8th layer of hell, Darius," Nikki complained.

"No, I just took you into the 9th. You just don't realize it yet," Darius said cryptically. "And no I am not going to quantify that statement."

Nikki gave him the look, and realized that when he gave her his own right back at her the he would not faultier on this one. "Fine, but you owe me a shopping trip for this, and I promise a day of boxes, Darius. A day of boxes," Nikki said to the man, and turned to walk out the door.

"Meet me here in four hours, Nik. Alone if at all possible," Darius said, turning around, seeing someone he knew. "Good afternoon, sweetness," he said walking away from the detective.

N&N&N&N&N&N&N&N

Nikki got out to the car and took a few calming breaths before she opened the door and slid inside, waiting a moment to see if Nora was going to say anything. When nothing was forthcoming she turned. "Ok, what the hell was that?" she asked, noting the white knuckles as her lover squeezed the steering wheel tighter.

"Not now, Nikki!" Nora snapped.

"Yes, now! Goddamn it, Nora Delaney. That was totally uncalled for, I know how you feel about 'my people'," Nikki did little quotes in the air. "I know that you automatically dislike everyone you feel was born with a silver spoon shoved so far down their throat that you can scoop gumbo up with their ass, but let me tell you something. I HAVE never disrespected or insulted any member of your family and called them dishonest. Yes, my father is a public official, but he has never once took a bribe, sold drugs, or bought votes!"

"Look, I didn't mean it that way!" Nora yelled back. "I just got some bad news and hearing all that shit," she paused, catching the terse sniff Nikki made, "stuff. I just, it gets to me all this running around and worrying what people think."

Nikki had no idea where this was coming from or why Nora was diverging in this direction, her frustration finally overcoming her normal controlled manner. "Maybe if someone stopped hiding in the closet and denying who they are and what they want. Or has that changed and you are rethinking what you want?"

"I," Nora's steamy look was doused by the chilling undertone of Nikki's last question. "Nevermind," she turned away from Nikki as she started the car, focused on assessing the traffic.

Nikki chewed on her lip as she contemplated her response; what Darius had told her won out, keeping her from replying, instead she turned to stare out the passenger window.

N&N&N&N&N&N

Darius pulled over on the dirt parking lot of Tulley's BBQ smoker, and sure enough Sydney was sitting there with a BBQ sandwich and an Orange soda in a glass bottle. Another sandwich was in front of her waiting. "Trying to gorge yourself on pig?" he asked, chuckling at the woman who's mouth was so full that she couldn't answer, and only nod.

Finally she could swallow her large bite. "Yes. I rarely get this type. It's my favorite, followed closely by Carolina, then possibly Memphis," Sydney answered and offered him her second sandwich.

"I am a bit hungry," Darius said, sitting down next to her and picking her the sandwich and taking a bite. It was good, as he also grabbed an orange soda to go with his meal. "I found out some information. William Delaney is dirty."

Sydney paused, then nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. I have known since I was in DC. Him, his partner, Officer Stoney Butler, Dectective Jacqueline Moore."

Darius looked over. "A female detective?"

"Why not, you don't need a penis to be crooked," Sydney said with a shrug and took another bite.

"True. I just... I guess I have just never heard of a dirty cop being female. Please don't get your feminine equality panties in a wad," Darius smirked.

"My feminine panties are wadless, Darius, but my boy shorts are very upset," Sydney teased back. "I am here trying to get William to make a deal and flip. Moore might be flippable as well. We'll see. I am his best chance at not spending a long time in prison," Sydney said referring to William.

"Add in that Nora Delaney is Nikki's partner both on the force AND between the sheets," the man looked over at his old friend.

Sydney winced slightly as she took another bite of the tasty meat. She chewed, swallowed and then looked over. "Yeah. There is that as well."

"Does that bother you? Are you still..." Darius asked.

"No, not sure either one of us ever was anything other than a comfort during a hard time in our lives," Sydney sighed deeply in her chest. "It just makes everything more difficult, and I hate it when things are difficult. No matter what people are going to hurt because of this, I just don't want Nikki to be one of them, but with Nikki and Nora as close as they are... then this is going to hurt her more because it will hurt Nora. William will go to jail no matter what; I can just probably get him less time if he helps me."

Darius nodded. "Well I am going to be getting some information in about an hour, so meet me at Marmalade coffee shop. Give me a couple of hours," he said then took another bite of the sandwich.

"Any hints?" she asked.

"No, not yet. But if my buddy comes through, it could answer a lot of questions you might have," Darius said.

"Alright, I guess I will just have to wait," Sydney said, fiddling with a potato chip.

Darius nodded and gave a sympathetic smile. "Sometimes people get hurt and there is nothing you can do about it. This hurt, it's not going to be your fault. You are just doing what you have to do, and I think they will recognize that."


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki and Nora belong to Nancy Lee Myatt and Warner Bros. No infringement intended. No money made.

Whedonist and pprbckwrtr- Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for hanging around while I got my muse kicked back into life. Whedonist- Worry more about when those chickens come home to roost. pprbckwrtr- Nikki will always be there to help Nora put the pieces back together, however many pieces she might be in.

Chapter 8

Nikki stormed around her room, getting ready for her meeting with Darius, almost happy to be leaving the cold chill that had settled between her and her partner. As it stood, her lover was in the kitchen nursing a bottle of beer while she was upstairs for a bath. She took a few calming breaths, knowing better than to try and apply makeup when she was this upset. After a few moments, she sat down in front of the mirror. Thirty minutes later, she was satisfied with her appearance, and opened her closet pulling out a nice pair of jeans and a shirt.

She checked the clock and saw that she had little time to get to Marmalade's for the meet up. She went down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. "I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back later, and maybe you will feel like telling me what the hell happened today when I get back, or maybe you won't. Either way, I think it's good for us to be away from each other for a little while."

Nora looked over at Nikki, seeing the hurt and anger in her eyes. She wanted to tell her that she was sorry, to be able to say what was wrong, to take the blame, but she was still feeling too angry; angry at herself and a deep aching guilt. "Whatever," she said, turning back to her beer, listening as Nikki opened the door, closing her eyes as it slammed shut behind the brunette, feeling the tears trying to start.

N&N&N&N&N&N&N

Sydney sighed, and tried to rub the tiredness out of her eyes, making sure her gun lay flat and not noticeable underneath her jacket. She walked out from the bedroom and smiled at the older black woman sitting in the rocker in the living room. "How do I look?" she asked Darius's meemaw.

"Beautiful, honey child." the old woman said motioning to the young woman to kneel down. When she did she gave the girl she watched grow up a kiss on the cheek. "We just got to get some more meat on your bones. I swear what is it with you younguns today being all stick like."

"I keep eatin your food Meemaw, and you have me fattened up in no time. Now I got to go and meet your grandson," she said smiling at the woman.

"Good child. He missed you and your brother something awful."

"Kyle misses him too," Sydney said. "It goes without saying that I missed everybody here. I just couldn't..."

"I know honey child, but you is here now, ain't you. You is here now." Meemaw said knowingly. "Be careful of your jointure. Take a mind to keep your hands from view."

"Yes, Ma'am," Sydney said, a chill coming on the back of her neck, knowing that at the moment, the older woman was between two worlds, and even though it didn't make sense, she would heed it. She had saw what happened when people didn't.

"Good girl. You get on now. You have someplace to be," Meemaw mumbled, not really seeing Sydney, as she beginning to rock again.

N&N&N&N&N&N

Darius smiled as he waved at Sydney as she came through the doors of the coffee shop. "Get a good nap?" he asked.

"Yeah. Right after your Meemaw tried to force half a red velvet cake down me, complaining about being too skinny. She um... kinda told me to be careful of my hands before I left. Not sure I was completely talking to her though," she told Darius as she followed him into the back of the shop and through a door that lead to a small room with a table. "Membership has its privileges I see."

"What can I say, the shop is owned by Rachel Deauxtreve, and she has been sweet on me since ninth grade. So I did a little song and dance, and got us the private room," Darius grinned.

"And by song and dance you mean you played a little slap and tickle?" Sydney chuckled.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Darius bantered back.

"Yeah, this is true. They are usually to busy telling about the actual in and out of the subject at hand, than the sweet romantic stuff like kissing," Syd smirked. "For you anyway, it's a win win situation."

"The best kind of situations is the one where I win twice," he agreed.

Sydney grinned, "Should probably grab some coffee, and get to work," she said, seeing that the owner had put in a pot of coffee, cups, cream and sugar in the corner of the room. She made up her coffee and then sat down and opened her satchel, pulling out five by sevens and arranging them on the tables with Costantino Pignetti at the top beside Anthony. "Constantino stepped aside a few years ago, and let Anthony take over, but he is still his advisor. I think he still pulls quite a few strings," Sydney tapped the photo.

N&N&N&N&N&N

Nikki walked into the coffee shop, and smiled at Rachel. "Evening, shug," she greeted the woman.

"Darius and his friend are in the back meeting room," Rachel said.

"Friend?" Nikki asked.

"Dunno, honey. Never saw her before," Rachel answered with a shrug.

Nikki shook her head, and walked slowly towards the back, going passed the tables, away from the hustle of the main dining room and down the back hallway. She looked at the half open door, seeing a woman's back, feeling something inside her tingle. She knew this person, she knew the shape, her body flushed letting her know that she knew the woman intimately, she just couldn't place who it was, as if her brain short circuited.

She saw the woman bent over the desk, her eyes flicking towards the firm ass, and groaned as an image of sculpted glutes under a plaid skirt came unbidden into her mind's eye, as she walked closer. She whispered completely flummoxed, "Sydney?"

She moved to the door and leaned up against the wooden frame, as her conversation with Darius finally clicked. Sydney was the Fed that had been sent. Confusion, happiness, and more than slightly hurt, warred for dominance inside as she cleared her voice, seeing Daruis look up and then Sydney turn around, and for the first time since they were 18 years old, she laid eyes on her part high school nemesis, her part time lover, and her part time bandage of her young wounded soul.

"Nik?" Sydney said, blinking at the dark haired woman, and just like she knew Nikki Beaumont would, she had grown into a beautiful woman.

"Were you going to call me, or just buzz through, take our case, and breeze back out again without so much as a hello, Syd?" Nikki asked.  
"Nik, I..." Sydney shook her head. "No I was going to call. I was kinda trying to work up the courage."

Nikki gave a half smile. "That I can believe," she said, flicking her eyes from the DEA agent and to the desk giving a quick glance, then looking back up. "So that your..." she stopped mid-sentence, her mind registering what her eyes had seen. "What the hell?" she said looking back down and moving to the desk really looking at the photographs. William Delaney the one screaming at her. "Please tell me that he is undercover for the DEA," Nikki whipped her head up at her old friend.

"No," Sydney said shaking her head. "He's on the take, Nik. He's dirty."

"Don't say that!" Nikki said, feeling the anger rising. "There has never been a Delaney on the take, and you know it!" she put her nose to Sydney's.

"Until now." Sydney said calmly. "He is taking kickbacks, and making problems disappear." Sydney saw the anger in Nikki's face. "I'm sorry, Nikki. I know the situation this puts you in, but this is not my fucking fault!"

"You're here," Nikki said petulantly. "You feds like stirring up the pot."

"Doing my job, if the PIB here would do theirs, it would keep me from having to come down here and clean up NOPD's messes!" Sydney snapped back. "Look, don't kill the messenger, Beaumont. I am trying to save him all I can."

"Nikki," Darius said quietly. "She's right. It's not her fault."

Nikki wanted to protest, wanted to fight against what she knew was right because of her devotion to Nora. This would destroy her beautiful lover. "I know. I know Syd's right, and it's not her fault," Nikki said angrily. "But this... dammit. This is Nora's brother."

"I know," Darius said sadly.

"Which is why I need your help, I need you to talk him into turning. It's his best chance. I have three days to get him to agree that it's in his best interest. We are getting breathed down our necks from powers that be to start making examples," Sydney said, squeezing her forehead with her fingers. "We have a cop in Kansas just embezzle money we gave him for drug buys, we have a cop in Philly that is running a prostitution ring keeping little girls drugged to the gills with the drugs we supply for undercover stings, this is going on all over, Nikki, not just in NOLA. But these things are making us look bad, and upper ups are pissed."

Nikki's eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea what you are asking me to do?"

"Do you have any idea what putting William into the clink for 10-20 years would do to Nora, or hell, Joe? My way he might get five, and out in less," Sydney countered.

Nikki folded her arms across her chest. "And just how am I supposed to explain to Nora that I am working to get her brother to make a deal?"

"Show her that he is dirty, and have her help you," Sydney answered.

"You want me to show Nora that her brother is dirty. No. That would destroy her. I am not even sure why I am believing you that he is dirty," Nikki said defensively.

"Because you know I wouldn't lie about that, and at the end of the day, you also know I would have proof," Sydney shook her head.

"Not that I am believing this, or that I am agreeing, but just how would you suggest I go about showing her that he is dirty," Nikki said, her posture still not changing.

"Port of New Orleans tonight," Syndey said. "I will be there taking photographs. However, I think it's best to not see me. Tell her that it has to do with your Cajun," she wrote out a location. "I only have a general time, so might want to get there early to find a good hidey hole."

Nikki looked at the paper. "Are you even supposed to be giving me this?"

Sydney shrugged. "No. I kinda stopped playing by the rules when I got here, but since my boss gets to deny everything, he's safe. So he doesn't much care what I do right now as long as I either get results, or don't incriminate him in the fuck up."

"What about your career if you fail?" Nikki asked.

"What career if I fail?" Sydney answered.

"You've put a lot on the line for this. Is this for William?" Nikki asked.

"No, this is for, Joe. I'm sorry, Nik, but it's only for Joe. I never met any of his children. He keeps things separate. There is his family, then there is his duty. I fell in his duty category," Sydney said with a shrug.

Nikki closed her eyes slightly. "Maybe you meant more than you know. Delaney's seem to have problems carrying those they care most about home."

"I don't think so, Nik. I was just a stray he could keep out of trouble for a few years until I got into college," Sydney said sardonically. "I've become quite adept at the nomadic stray lifestyle."

Nikki sighed and looked down at the familiar faces. "Are these all dirty cops?"

"All of them are on Pignetti's payroll," Sydney nodded.

"How did you get your information?" Nikki asked.

Sydney shrugged. "Deep undercover agent."

Nikki sighed again and shook her head. "I hate you right now, you know that."

Sydney smiled. "That statement was usually followed by some mind blowing make up sex a few years ago."

Nikki flushed slightly, and gave the Polish woman a sardonic smirk. "Well something of yours was blowing all right, but not sure it was your mind," Nikki sighed. "I missed you and I am happy you are here, even though right now I want to show you how much better my right cross has gotten since 11th grade."

"I know. I deserve the punch, I am willing to take it," Sydney answered, then stepping into Nikki's outstretched arms.

"Yes, but you are going to have to settle for shopping. Tomorrow. For hats and a new dress for the Ladies League social," she smiled as she felt Sydney stiffen in her arms. "Oh yes, my friend. There is taffeta in your future."


	9. Chapter 9

Belongs to Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros. Just borrowing, making no money. Thank you.

Chapter 9

Nikki and Nora moved carefully in and out of the freight boxes along the port's shipping yards, finally finding the area written on the piece of paper. Looking around, the two of them mentally went over their options, then, with a flick of her wrist, Nora motioned to the top of a box. At Nikki's nod, she began to climb, and with one final leg up, turned to help her partner up and over. "About earlier, it was me. I'm sorry," Nora said quietly, wondering just how badly Nikki was hurt. Nikki'd been withdrawn since coming home. She'd let Nora know that she had a lead, showed Nora the piece of paper, and then had promptly went and taken another shower.

Nikki shrugged. "It's ok," she said, still uncomfortable as she took out a small camera to take photos, wondering briefly where Sydney was hiding. "Whatever happens, I love you," she said to her partner, hating the fatalistic hint to her voice.

"Is everything ok?" Nora asked again, worry creeping into her own voice, scared now that irreparable damage had occurred between them.

Nikki couldn't answer that question honestly, but she knew the line of thought that Nora's brain was taking. "There is nothing we can't work out between us, as long as we try and want to," Nikki reached out and stroked her partner's cheek. "I don't give up that easily, Nora Delaney. But right now I need you focused on your job." she said looking back to the ship yards below.

Nora relaxed slightly, nodding her head feeling relieved at least where their relationship was concerned, but now there was something else tickling the back of her mind. Nikki looked nervous, out of sorts, and fidgety. Every so often Nikki would peer around them as if she were searching. She leaned over whispering. "Who or what are you looking for?"

Nikki turned to Nora. "You are not going to like it, and right now we can't risk you doing something silly like yelling and giving away our position."

"I am not going to yell. Tell me," Nora said giving her partner a petulant look.

"I have an old friend in the DEA. The feds are watching this case," Nikki said, prepared, and as soon as she saw the flash in Nora's eyes, the mouth open, she popped her hand over Nora's mouth. "No yelling," she kept her hand over the blonde's mouth until she saw the nod, telling her that her partner would cooperate. "We will talk about this later, right now I need you to keep your wits about you, and do our job, no matter what."

They waited for about fifteen minutes when they heard a car pull up, and two men got out, sitting on the hood of the car. Nikki recognized the one on the left from Syd's pictures on the desk. Thinking back she placed the name. "Bianchi," she whispered pointing him out.

"Morgan will be here soon. I think after all this is over, I am going to take a few days off. Maybe go to Vegas and play the slots. What do you think, Otto?" Bianchi asked.

"Sounds like a fun trip. Think the boss will let us have some time?" Otto asked. "I could go for some sun, and some pony rides."

"Sure why not. I don't see why we can't swing by one of the Stables. Get a little action while we are there. Not like my old lady been putting out lately," Bianchi said with a chuckle.

"She is eight months pregnant," Otto reminding him. "I remember when my wife was pregnant with Junior. Months three through seven were great, eight and nine she said it felt like she had a bowling ball in her gut and I could just forget getting anything. Can't blame her, looked like she had a bowling ball in her gut as well. I did enjoy month four and five though. She fucked me at least once a day, sometimes two or three. She fucked me so much I didn't have the energy to go and see Marlene, much less fuck her. Marlene was not pleased to say the least."

Nikki took photograph after photograph, and soon another car could be heard pulling up. She looked over at Nora and gave a half smile and squeezed her hand, before readying the camera again, snapping a few more shots. She turned back to Nora. She could see her partner's eyes narrowing, as she looked over the car that had pulled up.

Nora flattened herself even more as she quietly pulled herself closer to the edge looking at the car, knowing she recognized it from somewhere, finally her mind putting it into place. It was Wayne's car. She flicked a glance at Nikki as the two men in the car got out, her heart sinking into her stomach as she saw her brother get out of the car walking over to the two other men.

"Hello officers," Bianchi said with a grin, moving forward off of the hood of the car. "How are you doing this evening?"

"Cut the crap, Bianchi. What do you need?" Morgan asked gruffly.

"We just need to make sure that everything is taken care of. Seems like the pulled the snitch out of the river. That can be good for us, and it can be bad for us. We just seeing that we are all still on the same page. Things get misplaced in the evidence locker, right?" Bianchi said to Morgan.

"Yeah, it happens sometimes," Morgan agreed.

"And well if it just so happens to get misplaced where it could be found, that would be all the better," Bianchi said. "Stuff gets expensive."

"Don't ask for miracles, Bianchi. We can try, but I promise nothing. We can at least make sure that an accident in filing happens," Morgan propped up against a box.

"Well then, I can give y'all half of what's here for that. You two can get the other half if you can manage to misplace the goods where they can be found," Bianchi smiled at the men. "Capise?"

Morgan lit a cigarette, and then nodded. "Fair enough," he said motioning to Billy to take the envelope.

Billy took a deep breath, not liking where this was going at all. Something felt wrong this time, he couldn't place it, but not wanting to cause a problem he reached out and took the envelope.

Nora gasped looking at the scene in front of her, before feeling Nikki's hand over her lips, holding tight as she tried to sink them both lower into the metal roof of the freight box.

"What the fuck was that?" Bianchi said looking around pulling out his gun. Jumping and turning and pulling the trigger as something fell behind him. They all watched as a large swamp rat came out into the light.

"Way to go, Bianchi. Going to bring the guards here over a fucking rat," Morgan grumbled. "Get the fuck out of here and let Billy and I handle them," he said, waving the two men into the car and walking to his own, turning on the lights to the cruiser, as the two mobsters pulled away.

Just as he suspected within five minutes two security guards came running up on foot, pausing when they saw the two officers. "Is something the matter Officers?"

"Not at all, we were down here on a tip, and my partner is kinda green. Thought he heard something and shot at it. Turned out to be a fucking huge rat, about the size of a beagle," Morgan said with a chuckle. "Isn't that right, Billy boy?"

Billy bristled under the words of his partner, but knowing sometimes discretion was the better part of valor, he gritted his teeth. "Yes. Guess I am a little jumpy tonight."

The two security guards grinned. "Well if there is anything we can do, just let us know. We are going to try for the Academy in the fall."

"Not at all, and good luck with that. The department is always looking for good men," Morgan said easily enough. "Maybe if you're truly lucky you can shoot at rats on the wharf," he laughed.

Nora looked like she was going to swallow her own tongue as she watched the scene below, getting a hold of herself. She motioned to Nikki that she was fine and pulled back from the hand planted against her lips. She was numb at the moment, working up arguments and denials, but they were having a hard time coming. Deep down she knew that this was real. If for no other reason than Billy's partner had lied, making Billy the scapegoat. Making him the butt of a joke shared with two strangers who were rent a cops, not even registered to carry. The wrongness of that seeping into her, making her all the angrier. Nikki would never do anything like that to her, once again shame over her earlier actions coming over her. She watched the two security guards walk away, Billy and Morgan getting into their car and driving away.

Once she was sure it was safe, she turned to Nikki. "What the hell, Nikki?" she asked. "What the hell was that?"

"Let's go someplace safe before we talk about this," Nikki said pressing herself back up, scanning the area searching for Sydney, and seeing nothing. She sighed heavily, holding her eyes shut for a moment, for she had held out a slim margin of hope that Syd had been wrong and that Billy wasn't involved, but now, "Let's just go home."


End file.
